¡¿Qué mi Independencia qué!
by Noble seis
Summary: Una servilleta nunca fue tan poderosa...
1. Chapter 1

Música por todas partes, comida en las mesas, botellas de alcohol en todos lados, risas, diversión, un gran festejo. Las naciones latinas, europeas y asiáticas disfrutaban de la noche: 15 de septiembre. Los hermanos México bebían tequila. Francisco normalmente le prohibía a su hermana beber, por temor a que alguno de los países se aprovechará de la situación y se le llevase a un lugar más privado, pero hoy, solo hoy por ser su cumpleaños, tenía permitido beber sin parar. No podían creerlo, 204 años siendo libres... Era demasiado hermoso... Francisco e Isabel estaban sentados en la misma mesa, platicaban con algunas naciones mientras bebían, el gringo nunca se alejó de la chica en toda la fiesta, a pesar de las protestas del hermano de ella. En eso se acercó uno de los meseros a los chicos.

- Disculpen pero el presidente quiere hablar con ustedes.- Dijo el hombre.

- ¡BAH!- Bufó el moreno.- Tan bien que la estaba pasando y tiene que venir ese pelos de elote a interrumpirnos.-

- No te amargues la noche hermano, hay que ir a verlo y si tarda mucho pues lo corremos.- Contestó la chica.

- Yo puedo acompañarlos.- Ofreció el norteamericano. Francisco volteó a verlo y sacó su lengua.

- No, gracias. Podemos caminar de aquí a la puerta, aún estamos conscientes.-

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala de estar de la hacienda, ahí se encontraba el presidente junto con su esposa e hijos. Los hermanos hacían un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio e iban apoyándose de la pared. Enrique al verlos se sorprendió del estado en que se encontraban, nunca los había visto así, siempre uno de los estaba sobrio cuando el otro se pasaba de alcohol.

- Buenas noches, Lord Peña Nieto.-Saludó Isabel.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece a nuestro querido superior?- Preguntó Francisco mientras olía unas flores de plástico.- Huelen muy rico, me recuerdan a mi abuela... Cuando nos paseaba a las orillas del lago y cuando solíamos... pescar... ¡Lástima que tenía que llegar el puto español a arruinar todo! Qué bueno que su economía está caída.- La familia del funcionario lo miraba de una manera extraña y con desaprobación, la chica se dio cuenta de eso y entró en escena para defender a su hermano.

- Oigan, no lo miren así, todos... alguna vez nos pusimos hasta el tope... Así que digamos de una vez que es lo que quiere para que podamos regresar y seguir bebiendo.-

- Bueno... Veníamos a felicitarlos, pero...- El presidente los observó unos segundos antes de continuar.- No creo que sea mala idea felicitarlos por su cumpleaños número 105, para ustedes debió de haber sido muy bueno haber participado con los grandes jefes revolucionarios, sobre todo con Benito Juárez...- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar...

-¡ACABAN DE TRAER MÀS TEQUILA! ¡Vengan!- Gritó el albino. Al escuchar los hermanos esto, automáticamente se olvidaron del hombre y de su familia y corrieron en busca de su dulce droga: el alcohol.

-Te dije que debíamos de venir mañana en la tarde.- Comentó Paloma.

-Pero es que mañana no querrán ver a nadie, estarán quejándose del dolor de cabeza y se levantaran muy tarde.-

-Vendremos al mediodía, no importa si están cansados o se sienten mal, tu eres su superior y deben de atenderte cada que tú quieras.- Enrique no quiso alegar y le hizo señas a uno de los meseros para que los escoltaran hasta su camioneta.

Mientras tanto... En el patio seguían los festejos, Hungría estaba sentada con Austria, la chica grababa todo para después mostrar los ridículos que hicieron y así sacar algo de provecho, el austriaco miraba con desaprobación al Bad Friend Trio, pues corrían desnudos por todo el lugar. Suiza le había vendado los ojos a su hermanita y cuidaba que nadie se le acercase. Los italianos se encontraban acompañados de Alemania y Japón. El hombre alemán se contenía, adoraba el tequila, quería beberse la botella entera, pero el gran Doitsu no se podía dejar llevar por uno de sus pequeños gustos, Japón tomaba fotos una y otra vez.

_- Nunca dejaré de pensar que la cultura occidental es muy intrigante e interesante.-_ Se decía una y otra vez en su mente.

China estaba recargado sobre la mesa, el alcohol se le había subido muy rápido y Rusia se encontraba a su lado sonriendo de una manera sádica mientras observa a cada uno.

- Me das pena, o algo así.- Le dijo Hong Kong al asiático.

- *hic* Aru... *hic*- Vaya... ya hasta la conciencia estaba perdiendo. Los países latinos cantaban canciones mexicanas junto con los hermanos y el resto de países invitados jugaban lotería o clásicos juegos mexicanos. Era genial, estupendo, un cumpleaños más, pero sobre todo un año más de libertad. Aunque había alguien que no estaba muy contento, se encontraba vagando por la entrada de la hacienda e incluso parecía fantasma, no, no era Canadá, él estaba junto con su amigo Cuba platicando y bebiendo solo un poco. Era el Gran Imperio Británico. Últimamente su humor andaba por suelos y su autoestima estaba más que decaída. Quería amigos, alguien con quien platicar, pero más que eso quería regresar el tiempo, a la época en que estaba con sus subordinados. Esta fiesta solo le hacía daño. Entró a la mansión y cuando se encontraba en la sala de estar logró divisar a dos figuras en la oficina de los hermanos, con sus tácticas de espionaje se acercó al área y se topó con que eran Isabel y Alfred. Ambos se estaban besando, claro que de una manera algo... excitante, podría decir... Esa escena la repudió con todas las armas que poseía su ejército. ¿Cómo era posible que ese estúpido gringo problemático estuviera con Isabel y él siendo un caballero no estuviese con nadie? Los siguió observando. La claridad revelaba que el rubio acariciaba las piernas de la chica mientras besaba sus labios y cuello, esas manos comenzaron a filtrarse debajo del vestido tradicional. Ahorcarlo, eso quería. Pero... ¿Cómo es que una linda dama se podría dejar manosear por un hombre? La respuesta: Ella estaba alcoholizada. El inglés no lo sabía, pero ellos tenían más que una amistad, claro que nadie, absolutamente nadie lo sabía. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchó un gemido por parte de la chica. Arthur se levantó del suelo y estaba listo para entrar a escena cuando...

- Hola, ¿Qué haces?- Dijo una pequeña vocecita. Arthur brincó y se puso muy pálido.

- ¡¿QUÉHACES AQUÍ MOCOSO?! Este no es un lugar para niños.-

- Lo sé, pero pensé que quizás puedo lograr que firmen un papel en el que me reconocen como país, digo... Todos están locos, así que sería fácil que lo hicieran.- Contestó el pequeño con una gran sonrisa en la que reflejaba inocencia.

- Deberías de hacer lo mismo Iggy.- Dijo una de las hadas amigas del hombre.- Deberías de hacer que los hermanos México firmen algo parecido, después de todo te llevas bien con ellos, además Isabel sería una linda esposa-subordinada.-

- No, eso no lo puedo hacer, sería aprovecharme de la situación.-

- Vamos, hazlo, llévalos uno por uno y haz que firmen, ellos serán tu nueva posesión, tu nueva colonia. Piensa en días lluviosos en los que estas frente a tu chimenea leyendo algún libro, mientras tu querida subordinada llega con una bandeja de galletas y algo de té, solo para ti. El gringo ya no se interpondrá entre ustedes, pues ella será solamente tuya... Tuya y de nadie más.- Arthur poco a poco fue considerando esa idea y finalmente se decidió.

- ¡LO HARÉ!- gritó y el pequeño Sealand no pudo evitarlo verlo de manera rara, así que le pegó una cachetada.- ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!-

- Estabas muy raro, así que solo te regresé a la normalidad.- Arthur no le hizo mucho caso, lo tomó de los hombros y lo dirigió hasta la entrada.

- Lo siento pequeño, pero este no es un lugar para niños como tú, además estoy ocupado.-

- Espiando a la señorita Isabel, ¿verdad?-

- N-no… S-solo vete…- Contestó tartamudeando el hombre y regresó al interior del edificio. Lo primero por lo que optó buscar fue un bolígrafo y una hoja blanca. Afortunadamente traía el primer objeto en su bolsillo, mientras que el segundo no lo encontraba por ningún lugar. Intentó entrar a la oficina de los chicos, pero ahí seguían Alfred e Isabel, así que fue a la cocina y tomó una servilleta.- _No creo que sea muy buena idea, pero esta es mi única oportunidad, así que no la puedo desperdiciar.-_

Fue de nuevo al patio y vio que Francisco se encontraba cantando con sus primos mientras bebía tequila.

- Bien… El plan es atraerlo con una botella de mezcal y a Isabel pues le diré que quiero hablar con ella… Todo esto lo haré con calma, ojalá no suceda nada malo.-

Iggy fue por una botella de alcohol y dejó un rastro de este líquido, el cual conducía hasta un cuarto donde no había nadie. Afuera, Francisco vio el rastro que habían dejado y comenzó a seguirlo.

- Chingada madre, ¿quién rayos hizo esto? Lo encontraré y haré que limpie no solo esto, sino todo el patio de la hacienda.- Estas cosas y más iba diciendo el chico, odiaba que desperdiciaran el alcohol, pero lo que más odiaba era que ensuciarán su preciada casa. Si hubiese estado sobrio habría ido por un machete para atacar al que hizo eso y pues… creo que ya saben que haría. Llegó hasta una habitación que estaba casi oscura, solo el reflejo de la luna aclaraba un poco el lugar, al fondo, en una mesa, se encontraba un hombre de capucha negra sentado.- Creo que el alcohol ya me está haciendo alucinar. Mejor me voy de aquí.- Dijo y se dio la media vuelta para volver al lugar donde estaba antes.

- ¡ESPERA!- Gritó el inglés nervioso, cuando el mexicano volteó, él aclaró su garganta y se tranquilizó un poco.- Digo… Tengo un trato que ofrecerte, es algo que cambiará tu vida por siempre…-

- Si me vas a ofrecer algún producto con descuento ni lo pienses.-

- No… Eso no… De hecho quería saber si te gustaría… Ammm, solo… Contéstame ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo?- El mexicano miró al suelo, caminó hasta donde estaba una silla y comenzó a pensar.

- Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, y la verdad es que no sé porque rayos confío en ti pero… Mi sueño… Mi mayor sueño…- Pensó otros segundos.- A veces me gustaría deshacerme del estúpido gringo, otras lanzarle una papa a Alemania y salir corriendo, y en ocasiones, lo que más deseo… Es la paz mundial.- Arthur no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio y agachó la mirada, arrugó la servilleta y decidió que era mejor detener la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Yo… No lo sabía…- Francisco sonrió.

- La verdad no, mi sueño es ser Taco-man. Imagínalo, "Taco-man el invencible." Lo primero que haría al tener los poderes es mostrarle a gringoneitor que no es el único fuerte.- El chico esperó una respuesta, esta nunca llegó, volteó a ver a su acompañante y ahí seguía, solo que ahora había una gran aura negra en el lugar. El moreno brincó y corrió a la puerta, pero esta se cerró de golpe. El extraño estaba recitando unas frases en un idioma que nunca en su vida había escuchado, eso lo espantó aún más y comenzó a golpear la puerta y gritar como loco, vaya… Hasta la borrachera se le había quitado.- ¡AUXILIO! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! ¡HAY UN TIPO VOLADOR QUE ME QUIERE HACER COSAS Y NO SE DE QUE TIPO!-

- Calla… Ellos no te escucharan, estás en otra dimensión y solo hay una forma de salir… Debes de firmar esta servilleta en blanco.-

- ¿Eh? Eso es estúpido, jamás firmaré algo en blanco. Además es una servilleta, al menos consigue una hoja de libreta.-

- ¿Quieres regresar a tu mundo o no?-

- Si, pero capaz y estás comprando mi alma, y pos así no.-

- ¡SOLO FIRMA LA MUGRE SERVILLETA O ME LLEVARÉ A TU HERMANA!- Gritó Inglaterra ya cansado y lanzó el papel.

- ¡ESTÁ BIEN, PERO BÁJALE A TU HUMOR!- Francisco tomó como pudo la servilleta, tomó un lapicero y le lanzó el papelito en forma de bolita. Iggy la tomó y comenzó a reírse de una manera diabólica.

- Esto me gusta. Ahora te daré un premio por haberme obedecido. Pero no lo podrás abrir nunca, si lo haces dejarás libres a las cosas más terribles de este mundo y causaras caos….-

- ¡OYE!… No puedo hacer eso… ¡La curiosidad me comerá y con ella al mundo entero!-

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí para siempre?-

- No.- Contestó mecánicamente el joven.

- Entonces toma la caja y vete.-

- Está bien.- El mexicano tomó la caja y se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo.- Gracias por el susto, podré beber más.- Y cerró esta. El inglés se dejó caer en el sillón y miró la servilleta con mucha alegría.

- Ahora solo falta la firma de Isabel y escribir en este pedazo de papel que ellos son mis nuevas colonias…-

~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~

Era hora de hacer que la chica firmara el papel. Fue al patio y vio que ella estaba recostada sobre la mesa, pero no estaba sola, Alfred estaba a su lado. Miró quienes seguían en el lugar y ya eran menos, tenía sentido, eran las 4:30 de la mañana y algunos tenían que viajar ese mismo día.

-_ Rayos… Parece su perro guardián_.- Pensó. Tenía que encontrar alguna distracción para alejarlo durante suficiente tiempo.- ¡Ya sé!- Gritó feliz y corrió a la cocina. Al poco tiempo salió con una obra maestra: Una hamburguesa. La dejaría en la puerta del patio y en lo que él se levantaba para ir por ella, iría por Isabel y la metería por otra entrada que había cerca a la Hacienda. Si, era perfecto. Al fin podía usar comida basura contra su enemigo. Dejó la hamburguesa en su posición y él corrió a esconderse en los arbustos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Alfred se parase y entrara a la casa, pero… Pasó junto a la hamburguesa por desapercibido.

- … - Se quedó sin palabras.- Bueno, al menos entró a la casa.- Y tras decir esas palabras fue hasta donde estaba la chica y la levantó. Ella estaba más dormida que despierta, por lo que dejó caer su peso en Arthur. Se esforzó mucho, pero al final logró entrar con ella a la casa. La llevó hasta su cuarto, la dejó en la cama, cerró la puerta y regresó a donde ella.

- Isa.- Dijo mientras movía a la chica. Ella abrió un poco sus ojos y comenzó a reírse.- Necesito pedirte un favor.- Isabel se estiró y se sentó en la cama, prácticamente se recargaba del hombro del inglés.

- ¿Qué*hic* quieres?-

- Que me firmes este papel…- Por no decir servilleta.

- Jajaja.- Continuó riéndose.- Tu lo que quieres es otra cosa.- Dijo y acercó su rostro al de él. Iggy se puso muy rojo, pero en vez de hacerse a un lado observó los ojos de la chica. Sus labios estaban tan cerca… Tanto que podía oler el aliento alcohólico de ella. Era débil, no estaba del todo consciente, si es que era válido decir eso, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero… Eso no lo hacen los caballeros. Solo cerró los ojos y esperó un beso que no llegó. Abrió los ojos y la miró, ella se tiró a la cama y comenzó a reírse.

- No tendremos sepso.- Dijo y cerró sus ojos para continuar descansando. A Arthur le costó como 5 segundos procesar que la chica, aun estando ebria, le había jugado una pequeña broma.

- _Maldición… Que bajo caí… Creo…-_

- Arthur, deja de pensar en eso y haz que firme antes de que se duerma y se le baje el alcohol.- Dijo una vocecita, era el hada con la que había hablado antes.

- Lo sé, pero… No sé si sea buena idea hacer esto… Quizás… Será mejor que me quede como estoy: Solo. Prefiero eso a forzar algo que no debe de pasar.-

- Que tonto eres, deberías de hacerlo. Solo contéstame esta pregunta: ¿Te gustaría ver como el señor hamburguesa la abraza y besa?- 3 segundos de silencio…

- No.- Contestó el europeo.

- ¿Entonces por qué te retractas? Vamos, solo tiene que firmar. ¡Apúrate!- Gritó la hada ya desesperada y cansada.

- Oye, ¿por qué me gritas?-

- ¡Es que estaba comiendo los bocadillos que hay en la cocina y vine aquí para ayudarte! Solo apúrate, quiero llevar unos a casa.-

- Está bien, está bien. Pero si algo sale mal será tu culpa.- Arthur comenzó a mover el hombro de Isabel, ella volvió a abrir los ojos y bostezando dijo:

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy cansada.-

- Solo… Quiero pedirte que firmes esta servilleta, por favor…-

- ¿Para qué?-

- Ammmm, para algo, no es nada malo, por favor…- La chica tenía demasiado sueño, además de que seguía alcoholizada, era un milagro que pudiese hablar. Tomó el bolígrafo que el inglés le dio, firmó y de nuevo se tiró a la cama. Él salió de la habitación como si nada, corrió hasta el patio y justo cuando iba saliendo Alfred entró corriendo a la hacienda.

- ¡ISABEEEEEL! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!-

- ¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO IDIOTA!- Gritó Arthur muy molesto y en eso…- ¡LA SERVILLETA SE VOLÓ!

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~

No pude evitar escribir esto 7u7 Soy una mala escritora, mala… Los demás fics están en proceso :3

Aprovecharé que no tengo internet propio (robado si, pero no lo es mismo) para escribir los demás y publicarlos *-* ¡Feliz casi independencia!


	2. Chapter 2

Y la servilleta… Voló… Todo se desmoronó, hace unos segundos tenía el poder sobre los hermanos México en sus manos y ahora se encontraba volando por el patio de la hacienda. Corrió tras de ella como loco, tenía que alcanzarla o todo se saldría de control.

- _Maldición, esto no debería de estar pasando…-_ Pensaba una y otra vez mientras corría. En eso uno de los países latinos lo tomó por la camisa y lo tiró al suelo.

- Oye, no deberías de estar corriendo como loco. *hic* No te comparas a Francis y sus amigos *hic*- Arthur quitó la mano de la chica de su camisa y se levantó del suelo.

- Berenice, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

- Es que *hic* Pareces loco corriendo *hic*- La chica se balanceaba y con mucha suerte se podía mantener de pie.

- Berenice, tu no bebes demasiado alcohol, ¿Te sucede algo?- Le preguntó Arthur extrañado.

- Es que todosh bebían y pues sho también quise hacerlo *hic*-

- Ya veo…- Fue lo único que dijo el inglés y lentamente se alejó de ella. De repente se detuvo en medio de la nada, no había más que árboles y un columpio.

- Ve~ Ve~.- Al parecer era Italia, pero en fin, él no era nada peligroso para sus planes, al contrario, en eso vio como la hoja se apareció y una corriente de aire se la llevó volando de nuevo. Arthur perdió la hoja de su vista y eso le preocupaba bastante. Ahora cualquiera podía recogerla y podría tener a México en sus manos. Al parecer la madre naturaleza tenía ganas de jugarle unas bromas a los demás.

- ¡Nada de esto debió de pasar!- Gritó y se tiró al suelo conteniendo las ganas de llorar por el coraje. Estaba devastado, su pequeño plan había fallado y todo por culpa del estúpido norteamericano. Esta era otra razón más para odiarlo. Una voz interior le dijo que no debía rendirse, que siguiera buscando, pues las esperanzas no estaban del todo perdidas. La hacienda era muy grande y el patio, obviamente, era enorme, solo debía de buscar sin parar hasta antes de que llegaran los trabajadores, pues si un mortal encontraba el papel, lo más seguro, era que tiraría la hoja a la basura por parecerle absurda. Así que tenía que darse prisa… ¡Suerte Arthur!

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Italia se encontraba balanceándose en los columpios que había en un lugar algo solo. No estaba asustado, menos tenía algo de miedo por encontrarse con algo fantasmagórico de entre todos los árboles. No tenía absolutamente nada de miedo, estaba tranquilo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había en ese lugar. Arthur solo podía escuchar "Ve, ve, ve" y nada más. No había nadie aparte de ellos dos, Alemania estaba en la fiesta intentando controlarse para no beber demasiado y Japón… Pues él le estaba dando ánimos y tomaba fotos de prácticamente todo.

Veneciano se columpiaba una y otra vez, de cierta manera, era entretenido para él. Cerca de él estaba el inglés, estaba buscando entre los arbustos, un par de veces vio unas siluetas blancas, pero no le prestaba importancia. Estaba decidido a encontrar esa servilleta. De repente, una brisa fría se sintió, del cielo una hoja en sus manos cayó y Feliciano feliz se sintió.

- Ve~ ¿Qué será esto?- Se preguntó el chico y comenzó a examinar la pequeña hoja.- Está en un idioma extraño… Creo… Creo que es inglés…- Lo bueno es que el italiano sabía algo de ese idioma y entre trabas, logró traducir el pequeño texto que tenía escrita la servilleta.- "_Quien posea esta servilleta, será nuestro nuevo jefe. México Norte y México Sur."-_ Los ojos del chico se abrieron y corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos sentados gritando.- "DOITSU, DOITSU, NIHON, NIHON, MIREN LO QUE ENCONTRÉ."-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Mientras tanto... Alfred había buscado a Isabel por toda la casa, hasta que la encontró tirada en su cama. Al verla, el norteamericano la observó de pies a cabeza, para verificar que nadie más había tocado lo que le pertenecía. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a agitarla suavemente desde su hombro.

- Isa, Isa, Isa, despierta, te voy a dar tu regalo.- La chica solo bufó, se movió en la cama y abrazó su almohada, siguió durmiendo.- Isabel, te compré algo muy lindo, pero tienes que despertarte para verlo.-

- Déjalo ahí en el tocador.- Dijo entre sueños.

- Pero es que no lo tengo aquí, se me olvidó en el hotel donde me hospedo.-

- Pues mañana me lo traes.- Volvió a contestar adormitada.

- No puedo esperar hasta mañana, quiero que lo veas, anda, levántate y vamos al hotel.-

- Ya te dije que no, tengo sueño.- Alfred comenzó a hacer muecas y decidió tomar sus propias acciones. Como pudo la levantó, estaba más dormida que despierta, además de estar muy alcoholizada. Cada vez que exhalaba, el olor a alcohol se sentía. Aun así, eso no era obstáculo para continuar con sus planes, la recargó de uno de sus hombros y así la llevó hasta su auto, claro que antes había metido en una maleta ropa de ella, pues, por su estado, dudaba regresarla esa misma madrugada.

Ya en su auto la acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y le amarró el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando llegaron al hotel le costó bajarla del carro y unos trabajadores tuvieron que ayudarlo. Las miradas se adueñaron de esa pareja, Alfred solo decía "_No piensen mal, es mi esposa…"_, pero… Era inevitable pensar algo más… Una vez en la habitación de él, la depositó en la cama, rápidamente ella se acomodó y continuó con su sueño. Jones sacó de su maleta una cajita, era el regalo que tenía preparado para ella.

- Isabel, mira lo que te compré, espero que te guste.- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ella hizo caso omiso y al ver que no había obtenido la atención de la chica, comenzó a moverla hasta que se despertó.

- Deja de molestarme, quiero dormir.- Le contestó algo irritada.

- Pero es que es tu regalo… Lo compré especialmente para ti…- Dijo con una vocecita y una mirada que convencieron a la chica a pesar de no encontrarse en sus 5 sentidos. Tomó la cajita, se recargó contra su pecho y lo abrazó.

- Gracias, pero… Ahorita estoy demasiado cansada, prometo verlo en la mañana.- Y besó los labios del chico. Alfred correspondió el beso y poco a poco hubieron más besos y caricias, hasta que…

* Escena censurada* (e.e imaginen lo que quieran, dejo a su criterio lo que sucedió después.)

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

La mañana llegó, el sol resplandecía, el clima era muy agradable y perfecto para salir a caminar con la familia. Se podían escuchar los pajarillos cantar y el murmullo de los árboles se lograba escuchar apenas, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso. Francisco lentamente abrió sus ojos, se sentía muy incómodo y la espalda le dolía, quizás no había dormido en la mejor posición y ello le había causado algo de dolor. Comenzó a ver, lentamente, hacia los lados hasta encontrar su mirada con el reloj: 2:30 p.m. Si hubiese sido otro día, se habría levantado como loco y hubiese corrido directo a la ducha y a su ropero para salir al trabajo, pero hoy no, hoy tenía el día libre y deseaba que el día siguiente fuera igual, pero desgraciadamente no se podía, tenía que ir a trabajar. Como pudo se sentó, no dejaba de bostezar, estaba demasiado cansado. Observó bien el lugar y donde se encontraba y dedujo que estaba en la sala principal.

- Maldición… ¿Por qué rayos no me fui a acostar a mi cuarto?- Dijo para sí mismo y justo, frente a él, apareció uno de los trabajadores.

- Buenos días patrón, espero que haya descansado y soñado muy lindo.-

- Si, soñé con un mundo perfecto, sin gringos y hamburguesas, era hermoso…-

- Jejeje. Y dígame ¿Se duerme bien en el patio trasero?-

- ¿Eh?- Francisco pensó que se trataba de una metáfora, por lo que pensó cosas que no debían de ser.

- Si señor, supongo que el patio trasero ha de ser muy cómodo. Usted estaba durmiendo cerca de un hormiguero, de milagro no lo picaron las hormigas.-

- Espera, ¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo nada.-

- Me refiero a que lo encontramos durmiendo allá afuera: en el patio. Entre varios trabajadores lo llevábamos a su habitación, pero usted quiso que lo dejáramos aquí en la sala, que según se duerme más cómodo aquí que en la cama.-

- Ahh…- Fue lo único que pudo decir, rápidamente hizo memoria, intentó recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero no pudo recordar nada, no de manera clara, incluso pensar hacía que le doliera la cabeza.- Iré a dormirme, no me siento bien… Dile a Doña Carmen que me lleve un té y una pastilla de favor…-

- A la orden señor.- Dijo el empleado y se retiró. Francisco caminó energéticamente a su cuarto, estaba tan feliz y lleno de energía que nunca se durmió a medio camino y estuvo a punto de caerse, para nada, él llegó hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se acomodó en su cama para seguir descansando, no sin antes asomarse al cuarto de su hermana. Vio que la cama estaba descompuesta, por lo que supuso que ella había comenzado sus actividades mucho antes que él.

- De seguro fue a hacer ejercicio o a caminar, al menos no pasó la noche con el gringo…-

Ya estaba acostadito y preparándose para continuar con su bello sueño, pero nunca faltan los aguafiestas…

- Joven Panchito, el presidente acaba de venir, dice que quiere verlo.- El mexicano tomó una de sus almohadas y con ella se cubrió la cabeza.

- Dile que no estoy.-

- Uy, demasiado tarde patrón, le dije que acaba de subirse ¿Y pos qué más voy a hacer?-

- Dile de mi parte que deje de estar chingando y que se vaya con Paloma a algún parque a pedir pan con sus amigas LAS PALOMAS.-

- No puedo decirle eso, capaz y me corre. Mejor dígame algo más decente…- Francisco se dignó a pensar en algo muy bueno como respuesta para el copetudo.

- Ammmm…- Intentaba formular una buena excusa.- Pues… Solo… Solo dile que venga en la noche porque estoy muy ocupado alistando los preparativos para viajar a Marte.-

- ¿A Marte? Por favor, eso nadie se lo va a creer. Mejor dígale que va a ir pa' Xochimilco, es más creíble eso.- Quiso o no, acabó bajando a la sala para recibir a su estimado y querido superior, aunque si hubiese sido por él, lo habría mandado al desierto de Sonora sin suministros junto con su familia. Se cambió de ropa y echó mucho perfume. Casi se acaba la botella, pero pues tenía que ocultar el olor a alcohol. Bajó sin ganas y cuando lo tuvo de frente solo bostezó.

- Buenas tardes Francisco. Espero que se hayan divertido anoche.-

- Si, nos divertimos mucho, pero la diversión comenzó cuando usted se fue.-

- Vamos, vine a pasar la noche con ustedes.-

- Perdóneme pero que yo recuerde nadie lo invitó, esta era una party donde solo teníamos que estar puras naciones, nada de superiores, aguafiestas, copetudos, chakas, ni aves aquí.-

- Bueno… Pero…-

- Nada de nada, usted vino de colado.-

- Bueno, ya… Solo vine a dejarles su regalo y felicitarlos por su cumpleaños. Pero… El regalo deben de recibirlos los dos, ¿dónde está Isabel?-

- Que se yo, debió de haber salido por atole para desayunar.-

- Pero si ya son las dos de la tarde.-

- No sé Don Peña, lo único que puedo decirle es que no está.- En eso, se escuchó como se cerraron un par de puertas de automóviles, los presentes, de manera discreta, voltearon a ver justo a la entrada…- Hay mamacita…-

~~~~~~ á ~~~~~

En algún otro hotel de la ciudad… El ex-eje estaba desayunando de manera alegre. Alemania estaba de algo de mal humor, pero intentaba controlarse. Los dolores de cabeza eran insoportables y lo único que quería era descansar, pero estando con Italia dudaba que eso se hiciese realidad.

- Ve~ Doitsu, Nihon, ayer mientras estaba sentado en el columpio en casa de Isa-chan y Francisco-kun, cayó del cielo este pedazo de papel.- El alemán y el japonés supusieron que eso solo era una broma del italiano, por lo que prestaron poca atención.- Les diré que es lo que dice: Aquél que posea esta servilleta será nuestro nuevo jefe. Atentamente Francisco e Isabel, los hermanos México.- Ludwing casi escupe el café al terminar de escuchar a su amigo, mientras que Japón solo puro cara de: No estés bromeando…

- Supongo que anoche estuviste jugando con ellos, y dado su estado, debieron de escribir eso. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo es un juego.- Comentó el germano.

- Ve~… Pero está firmado por ellos, así que no es un juego…-

- Italia-kun, déjeme ver eso.- El inocente Feliciano le entregó la servilleta y al verla dijo.- No puede ser… Si está firmado por ellos…-

- Por favor, no creo que ellos lo hayan firmado… ¿Dónde encontraste eso?- Preguntó Ludwing muy serio.

- Ya les dije que estaba jugando y de repente cayó del cielo.- Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí, estaban nerviosos, no era posible, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, solo un pequeño juego…

- Tenemos que ir a verlos y hablar con ellos.- Sugirió Kiku.

- Concuerdo contigo Japón, esto es serio. Si ellos lo firmaron, están en problemas.-

- Ve~ Pero ¿Por qué?-

- Verá Italia-kun, no importa en que esté escrito algún acuerdo, si tiene la firma de esa persona es válido, por lo tanto, si ellos firmaron esta hoja, quiere decir que ellos son suyos ahora…-

- Esto no puede ser, debe de tratarse de una broma… Debieron de haber hecho un juego, o debieron de aprovecharse de ellos para fírmalo…- Lud intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica a esto, tenía, debía de haber una explicación y, al parecer, lo segundo era lo más acertado.

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ellos son mis subordinados?- Preguntó Feli.

- Así es…- Contestó Japón sin ánimos.-

- ¡VE~!- Exclamó alegre el chico.- ¡Al fin tengo a alguien a mi cuidado!-

(….)

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

La luz se filtraba a través de las cortinas, eso comenzó a molestarle y por ello comenzó a moverse en la cama. Finalmente no pudo deshacerse de ese rayito de luz y se abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró a su alrededor y era más que obvio que no se encontraba en su casa. En la cama sentía un peso extra, así que miró a su lado y vio a Alfred dormido.

- _Si mi hermano se entera… Estaré en problemas.-_ Sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo y es que era que solo contaba con una pieza de su ropa interior. No le importó estar así y comenzó a buscar su ropa, rápido localizó una de sus maletas, la abrió y vio que había algo de ropa, así que se metió a bañar y al salir sacó esa ropa y cuando la vio le lanzó una botella de shampoo al gringo.

- ¡ASÍ QUE SOLO ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ PARA ESTO!- Gritó la chica furiosa. Alfred al sentir el golpe se levantó de un solo movimiento y no había nada de rastros de sueño.

- ¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?! ¡VENIMOS AQUÍ PORQUE TE IBA A DAR TU REGALO Y TU COMENZASTE!-

- ¡No es cierto! Yo no recuerdo haberme dejado.-

- Es que estabas tan alcoholizada que no te acuerdas que TÚ me comenzaste a besar.-

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la ropa que trajiste. Te recuerdo que no soy prostituta.-

- Ya sé que no lo eres, pero ¿por qué dices eso de repente?- Preguntó el chico sin saber.

- ¡Mira la ropa que me trajiste!- Le dijo mientras le mostraba la maleta.

- No le veo nada de malo, solo es un vestido corto y zapatillas, lo tenías en tu ropero.-

- Lo sé, pero esto solo me lo pongo para fiestas de noche, teniendo tanta ropa casual y sandalias, metiste esto a mi maleta.-

- Es que me gusta cómo te ves con ese vestido, tu cuerpo se ve lindo y me gusta quitarte la ropa...-

Solo se escucharon un par de golpes en la habitación, los empleados del hotel corrieron por los lugares para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que las cámaras de seguridad visualizaban a una furiosa mexicana.

- ¡ISABEL ESPERA!- Gritaba Alfred.

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- Le contestaba la chica. Ella llegó hasta el elevador y para su suerte había personas subiéndose, Alfred la vio y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ahí, pero ya era tarde, las puertas del elevador ya se habían cerrado, miró desesperado a los lados y visualizó las escalaras de emergencia, y pues a hacer ejercicio. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar antes o justo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieran en el primer piso, pero llegó unos segundos tarde. Solo alcanzó ver a la chica saliendo por la puerta principal.

- ¡ISABEL! ¡ESPERA! ¡TE LLEVARÉ A LA HACIENDA!- Ella se detuvo y volteó verlo muy molesta.

- ¡NO! ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en PAZ! ¡No me vuelvas a buscar!- Los trabajadores se miraban entre sí, no tenían ni la más mínima idea, de cómo reaccionar, claro que a ellos no les afectaba en nada, pero… No era común ver a una pareja pelearse y gritarse en público.

Isabel se subió al primer taxi que vio y le indicó que la llevara a su casa, Alfred miró a los lados y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado las llaves de su auto en la habitación y pues no le convenía regresarse, perdería más tiempo, así que también tomó un taxi.

- ¡Siga al taxi que acaba de irse!-

- Perdona amigo, pero no hago persecuciones.-

- Le pagaré muy bien.-

- Está bien. Vamos.-

~~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Mientras tanto en la hacienda…

Francisco hacía lo que podía para que su querido amigo Peña se fuera del lugar, pero las galletas que le había regalado sabían demasiado deliciosas y pues no podía correrlo de una manera tan grotesca y rápida. Platicaban a gusto, cuando escucharon que la puerta de la entrada se azotó. Obviamente corrieron para ver qué era lo que sucedía y para su sorpresa era María Isabel.

Francisco vio cómo se encontraba vestida y eso hizo que la furia mexicana se desatara.

- ¡PENSÉ QUE HABÍAS IDO A CAMINAR, PERO JAMÁS IMAGINÉ QUE PASASTE LA NOCHE EN OTRO LUGAR!-

- ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo es que acabé en otro lado!-

- ¡POR ESO ES QUE NO TE DEJO BEBER! ¡Pierdes demasiado rápido la conciencia! De ahora en adelante tiene prohibido beber demasiado, al menos dime que no acabaste en la habitación de otra persona.- Cuando su hermano dijo eso, ella se sonrojó un poco y continúo con su trayecto hacia su habitación.- Quiero que me contestes ¿Dónde rayos pasaste la noche y por qué estás vestida así?- Ya iba a contestar, cuando de la nada llegó nuestro amigo norteamericano, no era el momento para hablar, pero pues ya había llegado y no podía hacer nada más.

-¡Isabel! Perdóname, no quería hacerte sentir mal ni que tomarás a mal lo que…-

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE QUERÍA VER! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!- María ni siquiera lo dejó terminar y para rematar, le lanzó una de sus zapatillas. Jones reaccionó de manera rápida y se agachó, pero no se percataron de que alguien más iba entrando.

- Disculpen si interrumpimos algo.- Dijo una voz gruesa. Era Alemania. Los hermanos México se pusieron pálido y corrieron a la entrada.

¿Qué sucederá? Descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo~


End file.
